inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123
---- 3ds friend code Would u add my 3ds friend ode it's 2423-2564-4360 ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 10:14, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help Sorry, but I can't help you, as I don't know how the menu is built up :/ 19:35, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey~! This: "目にいい" is the translation you need. I've looked up where to get it for you anyway, though :P You should be able to get that topic in the Staff Room in present Raimon. I don't know where exactly the staff room is, though ;/ Good luck with finding it, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 05:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Im sure of it gouenji Kariyamasaki12~ Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 22:36, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Defender Well there's an earth defender you definitely need, Suzaku. He's quite strong with Elephant Press, Viva! Banri no Choujou and Atlantis Wall. He also has a really high Block stat. You can find him at Nijo's Castle (the place where the last match againts Zanark Domain is held, in Okita's era). There's his team. He will join you after you won from him a few times. And if you're interested you should maybe get the rest of that battle team too! (Genbu, Byakko and Seiryuu. All of them are pretty strong with good stats. Their community masters can be found somewhere in the same era. If you need any more defenders, or scout characters, I know some but they're not on the wiki. PS: I earned my 200 days badge with putting this on your talkpage :P GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:19, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ichinose Help Dream: *'Item': Nihilstic Snorkel (Dropped by Oceans (オーシャンズ) (Neppuu only) or Little Marines (リトルマリンズ) (Raimei only) found at Okinawa Beach) *'Player': Tsunamori *'Topic': Travel (Found at the road north at the river Era) After that he can be scouted for an amount of 520 Kizuna Points. Tsunamori: *In order to recruit Tsunamori, you must battle his team a couple of times. His team is found at the beach in Okinawa. After you battle his team a couple of times, he automatically joins your team. If you got more questions, feel free to ask ^_^ 10:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Spark Edge Dribble manual Hey Gouenji, thanks for telling me~! ;) I found out yesterday, tho XD There's a page on atwiki that says where you can get every manual. Woah, atwiki becomes more and more handy with the day! :P Still thanks :D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks for the greeting Gouenji :D And yes, I'll try to enjoy it :D Re:MK7 Day~ Hi Gouenji I should be able to make it on Monday or even the weekend. I've been bombarded with loads of tests and revision for my end of year exams that will decide what class i'm in for year 10 and I've been studying like crazy so I need a little break XD! Hopefully in a few weeks I'll be back to being fully active but for now I'm 10-15% active. Beta22 Athena Assault 09:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well I don't have him yet, I have changed my mind and I'm trying to get items for ILJ, Zan, Giru, Garu etc. now. But I've looked where to get his item, and you can get it from a battle team, さくさくアニマルB (Sakusaku Animal B), and they can be found near the entrance of a cave...so it's OR near King Arthur's cave, or in the cave at Jurassic Era. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 13:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Snow globe Location The Snow globe thing is a reward from a team called Chengdu Rafutazu Its the 4th team on the right route at the France Period with Fake Charles http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/2/23/Kazuto2.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 23:03, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Passing by Ya Gouenji~ Just passing by on your talk page for a talk~ XD. I guess you have fun with playing Raimei, isn't it?~ Are you going to start with Dark though?~ XD~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Woah, how long have you played already?~ Yup, recruiting people does take forever .-. I have like 154 characters though~ XD You can recruit over the 200 though~ Ah okay~ Recruiting in Shine/Dark is more difficult than in Raimei since there is almost no info about it here on this wiki XD~ I'm currently playing Shine but there are many teams that aren't on the wiki yet~ I guess I have to add them soon~ It is okay~ ^^ It was a member of the staff and asked permission at Genda~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Woah~! That's much XD~ I think I have played around the 114 hours~ Not far from you though~ In the GO game, you first need to defeat the team of the Holy Road before you can scout them though D: Also, they are really expensive, Taiyou is already 13860 Kizuna points or something like that and Kurosaki is 14850 or something like that. I guess Senguuji is expensiver than those two though~ Yeah, true~ There is much to do XD~ I think it will stay like this, I am not sure though~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nakamura is Nakamura Michiru. he's a reserve for Teikoku(GO), not a scout character. Renjiru (talk) 23:34, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Congrats~! Congrats Gouenji for being in the top 19~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! Lol~ XDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 20:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Leaderboard Congrats ! You're 18th ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! :3 SnowyBoy❄ 18:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC)